The Devil Within
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: After Peter messes up biting Scott he seeks another. A pretty little brunette who's new in town. How will a Werewolf Allison effect everything else? With Demons, Werewolves, Banshees, Druids, Vampires, Alpha Packs, and crazy family drama abound anything can happen in Beacon Hills CA. AU Stiles/Allison (Trial run give it some love and I'll continue.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Wanted to see how this would do. It's a failed RP idea between me and a friend and I think it's a great story. I have it all planned so I'll pump em out as I please. I hope you all enjoy and to those following me for news on Crescent Moon's sequel, it will come. I just need a break from that Teen Wolf verse.

Warnings: Swearing, Sex, Violence, Major Character death, more death, some evil characters that are good, BAMF!Allison and BAMF!Stiles later on. BAMF!Lydia but that's not new...

Plot: Takes at least one plot element from each season and runs with it. This covers seasons one and two and the sequel will cover three and four. Season One plot point: Alpha Peter Accepted. Kate Argent Accepted. Season Two Plot Point: Gerard Argent Accepted. There will be original plot stuff mingled in and character arcs will be handled differently. Yes the three mentioned plot points will be included but will be dealt with differently. This is an AU.

Summary: After Peter messes up biting Scott he seeks another. A pretty little brunette who's new in town. How will a Werewolf Allison effect everything else? With Demons, Werewolves, Banshees, Druids, Vampires, Alpha Packs, and crazy family drama abound anything can happen in Beacon Hills CA.

_**T**_h**_e_** D_**e**_v**_i_**l_** W**_i**_t_**h_**i**_n

Chapter one- New Girl

Derek Hale had been through hell it was true. His family had died in a tragic fire, one he was certain his girlfriend had started. Normally this would be an absurd thought but Derek is different. His family were born creatures of legend, wolves that howled in the night. The Hale family was the Hale pack. They were Werewolves. Now it's still confusing until it's mentioned his girlfriend was a hunter.

~Flash Back~

As a sixteen year old Derek left his home for school, he had an argument with his Uncle about his girlfriend Kate. His Uncle and Mother both thought she wasn't good for him. That she had him wrapped around her finger. Then add in the age gap and they said it was doomed to be a disaster, if only he had listened.

Coming home that day from school he saw the smoke in the distance. Knew what that smoke could mean. So, Derek ran. He ran like the world was ending because his world was ending. He just didn't know that yet. As he reached his childhood home consumed by flames he saw four people outside. All he could hear though was the screams. The screams of those in the house still. He dropped to his knees and cried out. His Mother, his Father, his Aunts and cousins. They were all trapped in the blaze. That's when he settled on one of the four.

His girlfriend. Kate Argent. She had done this he just knew it. She was covered in soot and scrapes. Her hair matted down. Before he knew it he was going in for the attack only to have Laura stop him. She tried to explain but Derek wouldn't listen. Kate had done this. But she had been tricked into doing so. Seeing her lover like this broke her in ways she hadn't thought possible. As did him snarling at her and telling her she was dead to him and to leave and never return. She left that day, it was the last they would see of each other for five years.

~End~

Derek had a problem now though. He heard the rumors. Kate was coming back and he didn't know what to do. 

/T_**h**_e _**D**_e_**v**_i_**l **_W_**i**_t_**h**_i_**n**_\\ 

At that same time Stiles was locked in his room. The harsh looks, the hatred and loathing, the self loathing. His peers besides Scott, Lydia, and Danny hated him and Jackson humiliated him every second. His carefree mask was falling and he allowed it this time. As the mask fell away, the tears began to fall. His life wasn't going to get any better, especially not over night. At least that's what he thought, but fate had another plan.

When he went to school the first day after Summer vacation, he caught the eyes of a pretty Brunette. She had her hair in curls and was on the phone as he passed her. Based on the way she spoke in hushed tones it was probably her parents she was conversing with. He caught the last couple words and as he passed her slid a pencil into her open palm.

I gave the girl a tight lipped smile and continued into the building. Lydia and Danny took their places on either side of me. The girl a vision in red with strawberry blonde hair flowing to her shoulders. She wore a red blouse and a red and black short skirt. The blouse was a V-neck and her skirt stopped mid thigh, her feet in red Prada pumps. Her dog also named Prada sitting in her Prada hand bag.

To his left was the guy. A Hawaiian native clad from head to toe in Abercrombie and Fich, both outfits exploiting the wealth they had. They had seen what they had in Stiles in Freshman year, after seeing the boy try and act stupid to avoid getting bullied only to get bullied anyway they took him under their wing. After Lydia kicked the taller boy in the nuts Stiles was left alone.

So this was a normal occurrence them walking together. No one gave a second look anymore, too afraid of the popular girl to say anything at all. A glare of death finding anyone who dared to even glance at the trio. The girl could be a devil when she wanted to be. After a brief walk the trio entered their first honors course of the day. All the while Stiles watch the Brunette girl, intrigue and curiosity in his eyes. Yes his fate was sealed with that first look.

/T_**h**_e _**D**_e_**v**_i_**l **_W_**i**_t_**h**_i_**n**_\\

_Made it to school, with some time..._Allison trails off in her though opening her messenger bag glancing in when another thought pops into her head. _Please tell me I didn't really leave half of my stuff at home? _She gets her answer a moment later when she sees how empty her bag is without the notebooks and pens & pencils and such in there. He cell rings a moment later.

"Yeah I know I forgot school supplies." she answers already knowing it's her mom; closing her bag and pacing a bit out by the tables in front of the school.

"It's the first day of school mom. I can just get by with borrowing a pencil or something." She adds trying to wrap up the call quickly, as she notices a couple people give her glances as they walk by. Just as that's happening a pencil is slid into her free hand. She ends the call and blinks but only manages to catch a glimpse of the guy that handed her the pencil before he's disappearing into the school.

_Maybe I'll have a class with him or see him later... _Allison trails off in thought going into the school her self. She sticks the pencil into her bag and pulls out her schedule from a pocket looking over it as she walked. _Okay, so study hall first..._

After finding the room she goes in slowing down in the the door way a moment scanning the room for an empty seat. Spotting one by two seats from where a group is talking by a red head she goes over sliding into the seat. She brushes some of her curly hair out of her face before relaxing in the seat letting her eyes drift around and half listening to people talk. 

/T_**h**_e _**D**_e_**v**_i_**l **_W_**i**_t_**h**_i_**n**_\\

Lydia started talking with Jackson and Danny about one of her parties she was playing for a weekend next month when she first saw her. The new girl with the Brunette hair. Stiles had mentioned it at length so she new it when she saw it. This new girl was a potential girlfriend for her friend. She took her in fully having just caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye. She was beautiful that was true, but not nearly as Lydia herself was. Her hair curled to her shoulders and her out fit was totes adorbs but that didn't bring her to Lydia's league.

That aside she had been the first girl to catch Stiles eye. This was a big deal as none before had accomplished this. Lydia knew she was narcissistic, she was working on it but this girl was something else. She was beautiful yes, she also had the same air about her that Stiles had. It was Intelligence. She had seen it in him and she saw it in the new girl. She decided then and there this girl was part of her clique, the popular-smart clique that housed herself and Danny. Stiles was in it as well but no one took to him as much. Possibly out of fear of Lydia herself.

As she thought about this she heard Jackson make a comment about movie night. He was saying how he wouldn't watch the note book for the fiftieth time in a row. She broke her silence and rounded on him in a flair of red and glared at him. Her glare held the words she wouldn't say in public. She wasn't cruel. She was saying that she didn't need him, that he was just decoration and she could replace him. That the Note Book was the movie they'd watch or she'd show him how quickly she could replace him. That his own status depended on her, that his sex life depended on her. All in one glare. She then heard him mumble that he'd pick up the movie.

Lydia turned away as she heard Danny laughing about how whipped he was. She focused back on the new girl and thought about what she had heard and seen about her. She knew the girl's name and where she was from. Where she lived and why she had moved here. She learned all that from files when she had heard there was going to be a new girl. She was always looking for new group mates. Though reading the name Allison Argent she didn't think the girl was special. Looking at her now though she knew she had been right.

Stiles stumbles in then from wherever he had been Lydia had no clue to that. But he sat next to her desk and looked between her and Allison. Lydia nodded conveying that she understood that she was the one. She looked at her and then Stiles conveying her approval that she was indeed a suitable potential girlfriend. She also motioned to him that she'd talk to the girl and bring her to their circle. That she was one of them now weather she wanted to be or not, they weren't going to give an inch.

She moved to sit next to Allison and casually sat their a moment before asking the girl to join them in their little circle of desks.

"Hey. Your Allison right? I'm Lydia Martin and my friends over there are Danny and my boyfriend Jackson. The boy in the American Werewolf in London T-shirt is Stiles. I was wondering, would you like to sit with us when you can? I know being the new kid sucks. If your hesitant I understand but we are popular and it's the new kid dream to be popular." She says the last part being jokingly. 

"Sure. That's a great idea I was just going to sit by myself." She answers the red head as the bell rings and they begin to walk to their next class.

Author's Note 2: Good? Bad? Discontinue and run screaming into the night being chased by a lynch mob? Let me know with a review and it'll be answered in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I want to get a few of these done so I can post em at once. I'm not sure how long it will be but I know where and when I want this to end. I also know how it's going to get there so that means it won't die on you like a couple of mine did. So this is chapter two, I want to make sure that I mention I'm grateful that my friend was willing to give the idea a shot, even though it didn't work out. It did spawn this for you.

Warnings: Swearing, Sex, Violence, Major Character death, more death, some evil characters that are good, BAMF!Allison and BAMF!Stiles later on. BAMF!Lydia but that's not new...

Plot: Takes at least one plot element from each season and runs with it. This covers seasons one and two and the sequel will cover three and four. Season One plot point: Alpha Peter Accepted. Kate Argent Accepted. Season Two Plot Point: Gerard Argent Accepted. There will be original plot stuff mingled in and character arcs will be handled differently. Yes the three mentioned plot points will be included but will be dealt with differently. This is an AU.

Summary: After Peter messes up biting Scott he seeks another. A pretty little brunette who's new in town. How will a Werewolf Allison effect everything else? With Demons, Werewolves, Banshees, Druids, Vampires, Alpha Packs, and crazy family drama abound anything can happen in Beacon Hills CA.

_**T**_h**_e_** D_**e**_v**_i_**l_** W**_i**_t_**h_**i**_n

Chapter Two- Forest

After lunch Lydia insists on walking Allison to her next class. The red head was slightly odd and the way she acted, Allison was surprised she was on the girls radar. It was easy to see from the fancy clothes and the enormous group around her who she was. She was the popular girl. Allison had seen a lot of them as she moved from place to place, but until now they never noticed her. Lydia however. She was different Allison could just feel it. Their were also the two boys who followed her around everywhere like puppies. She was always flanked by them yet her boyfriend was only seen with her a little bit. She knew one was named Stiles, she met him at lunch and the other was Danny. They all seemed nice no matter how expensive their clothes were. However if Allison was honest she'd admit that she was mostly focused on the one known as Stiles.

Stiles was different. She could tell the moment she met him. Maybe he was just really spastic as everyone else thought? That's what Allison had thought in the beginning but as she watched closely she saw Lydia and Danny looking at him with concern. It was an act Allison was positive now. Stiles was hiding a lot of pain behind his jokes and spastic movements. She looked at the strawberry blonde headed girl and smiled in thanks before going in the class room. She sat down and noticed that Lydia's boyfriend, Jackson if she recalled was in this class. His clothes were just as expensive looking as the other three people wore. So why was he not with Lydia at all times? She pushed that question aside and began takibng notes with the rest of the class. Her mind starting to focus on the lesson and her thoughts on social dynamics briefly forgotten.

When the bell rang Allison stood and went over to Jackson. She figured that he might hold some answers to the questions she had. After cornering him in the halls she got him to agree to talk with her.

"So why aren't you with Lydia's group? Every time I see you your by yourself or with Danny." Allison inquired.

"Why would I be with her? We might be dating but it's for convenience, she uses me for arm candy and the occasional sex. I use her for boosting my popularity and the occasional sex. We don't love each other. Lydia's to focused on school and collage to make time for a boyfriend, and I could never be with someone that high maintenance. It's a mutually beneficial arrangement." He replied.

"So does that mean she's into Stiles? They did seem rather close." Allison asked.

"Honestly? I think she might have feelings for him, but they are totally one-sided. She made him as popular as he is and he loves her for it. But he's never crushed on anyone. Most of the school thought he was gay and interested in Danny." Jackson said.

"You said thought like as in past tense. What happened to make people change their minds?" Allison wondered.

"Well he saw you before we did and he came in with this nice big grin. A real one, not like the fake ones he shows to other people. It was easy to see he's crushing on you. But he's got so much baggage behind that mask of his I don't honestly know if he'll ever be okay again." Jackson said sadly.

"You like him don't you. Stiles I mean." She states.

"Yeah. He's the only guy I feel like this about. I know he's into you and he's not into me. I've accepted that long ago. That's when I met Erica Reyes. She hasn't gotten here yet she's going to be a freshman. She's super smart and well I really like her. Lydia is graduating this year and she's going to dump me soon so Erica is going to be mine. Officially." Jackson told her a dopey smile on his face.

"I'm glad you found someone Jackson. Your cute and you look out for your friends, in my book being kind and looking out for your friends means you deserve happiness." Allison said smiling at the boy who was now her first real friend.

"Thanks Ali, that's the warning bell we have next period together I'll walk you." Jackson said.

She thanked him and they made their way to the second to last class of the day.

/_**T**_h_**e**_ D_**e**_v_**i**_l_** W**_i_**t**_h_**i**_n\\

As Allison walked into AP Chemistry and sat down she noticed three familiar faces smiling at her. She waved and Lydia waved her over so she stood again and walked over to sit with Lydia and her friends. The strawberry blonde headed girl looked surprised to see Allison there which even though she should have taking it better, Allison found insulting. Her face must have shown something because Lydia smiled and looked apologetic for the action. She then turned away and it was just Stiles looking her way. His American Werewolf in London T-shirt stained red on the sleeves, probably with ketchup from the burgers at lunch. He smiled one of the fake smiles but at some point it turned real. He gave her a thumbs up and turned to take notes on whatever the teacher was going on about. Allison wasn't daft, but she wasn't a genius either. This was the last time she'd make straight A's. As the bespectacled man went on and on about the topic Allison had gotten lost from long ago she allowed her mind to wander.

Allison let her mind wander to the boy who obviously liked her. He was a decent student and someone she could bring to meet her parents. He was funny and charming and not dangerous like her last boyfriend. Ideally he was a great catch, but Allison didn't really have the best of luck, so she was wondering what she might of done to get this opportunity handed to her. As she continued to watch the teacher and scribble notes while she thought she noticed he was looking at her. Like really looking at her. When she looked over he mouthed 'Are you doing alright, you look a little lost.' She nodded and mouthed back 'I'm a little lost, but I'll catch up I take really good notes.' Stiles nodded and beamed at her before going back to the lesson on the equations they needed to make the chemical compound required for their exam. She wrote everything down just as the teacher said with no alterations and before Allison knew it class was over. The bell rang and she waved goodbye to her friends before walking to the parking lot where her mom picked her up.

/_**T**_h_**e**_ D_**e**_v_**i**_l_** W**_i_**t**_h_**i**_n\\

The drives with her mom were always stressful. She had never really gotten along with her mom the best, it had always been her dad that she took after the most. So when the two Argent women were together either the sparks flew or they were silent. They loved each other of course, but they were like fire and ice. The only Argent woman Allison got on well with was her Aunt Kate who, surprise was on her dad's side of the family. Her mother just didn't understand her in Allison's opinion. She'd rather cook or clean all day while Allison was a true father's daughter and liked hunting and fishing and generally getting her hands dirty. As they drove however Allison started to doze off after her first day at a new school, her restless nights after the move finally seeming to take their toll on the girl. But just as she went to close her eyes she watched a boy run across the street in front of them. She screamed at her mother to stop and luckily they did in time but they flattened a tire in the process. As her mother went to get the jack Allison was already off and into the forest to check on the boy.

She had to check on him right? Especially after her mother almost ran him down in the road, but then again what was he doing out here? The further she went in the darker the forest seemed to get and she could sort of hear her mother calling to come back but she was more concerned about the mystery boy. '_That's right Allison walk into the dark forest to check on a boy that you don't know and could easily be a serial killer.' _She thought to herself as she walked deeper into the forest. She wasn't extremely far in when she lost her footing and fell on her face in a puddle of red goo. When she stood and shone her phone at it though she realized it was actually a pool of blood. The pool of blood was more of a trail though, one that led straight to half a dead body. Half like it had been sawed through. She couldn't speak she couldn't even scream so she turned on the spot only to run into the boy from the road. He was bleeding from some bite wound in his side and he ran past her. She did the only logical thing she ran after him. Hearing whatever was chasing them following behind made her go faster.

Whatever it was had paws she could hear them thudding against the ground and just as she thought the boy might help her she realized he was gone. He had ran and left her there to fend for herself. She was running out of steam quickly and the animal or whatever it was was gaining on her. This was it. She was going to mauled to death by an animal because she did a nice selfless thing. Allison didn't even do those that often! One of the few times she does this happens. What happened next felt like it was in slow motion. She tripped again and her body crashed to the ground in a heap against a tree. She felt her arm smash into it causing it to snap to the side with a crunch. She groaned and managed to painfully roll herself onto her back. Only to come face to face with the beast, and that was the only way to describe such a creature. She had never seen anything like it before. It looked like a wolf but four times as big, Allison knew her history, wolfs hadn't been in California in a long time. This was no wolf. She had seen pictures in a story book once, as her memory came back it was clear. Werewolves. She screamed as loud as she could as the creature bit into her neck and she passed out.

Author's Note 2: Yeah I'm mean. Review and follow so you don't miss chapter three. What is Allison's fate? Read the next chapter and find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So I took a bit of a hiatus after completing my Halloween slash collection, but I'm back and ready to work. I am kind of sad about the lack of reviews even though I know people are interested. It be awesome if a chunk of the people that read actually reviewed. But, none the less here is chapter three.

Warnings: Swearing, Sex, Violence, Major Character death, more death, some evil characters that are good, BAMF!Allison and BAMF!Stiles later on. BAMF!Lydia but that's not new...

Plot: Takes at least one plot element from each season and runs with it. This covers seasons one and two and the sequel will cover three and four. Season One plot point: Alpha Peter Accepted. Kate Argent Accepted. Season Two Plot Point: Gerard Argent Accepted. There will be original plot stuff mingled in and character arcs will be handled differently. Yes the three mentioned plot points will be included but will be dealt with differently. This is an AU.

Summary: After Peter messes up biting Scott he seeks another. A pretty little brunette who's new in town. How will a Werewolf Allison effect everything else? With Demons, Werewolves, Banshees, Druids, Vampires, Alpha Packs, and crazy family drama abound anything can happen in Beacon Hills CA.

**T**_h_**e **D**_e_**v**_i_**l**_ W_**i**_t_**h**_i_**n

Chapter Three- The Alpha

Allison felt her neck being licked affectionately and slowly her eyes opened. The first thing she registered was blinding pain, it was almost too much for her to handle. Blood coated her shoulder and arm. Her eye sight was dazed her head spinning. Red eyes watched her as she slowly gathered her barrings hot breath hitting her face and the tongue licking at her neck again. She sat up and as her gaze came back into focus found herself looking at a big animal laying next to her in the dirt and grass. It had crimson colored eyes and was currently cleaning her wound with it's tongue. She was alive. A bite from that big of an animal should have killed her. But she was alive. The bite wound was also way smaller than it had originally been, she noticed this as she used her cell phone's screen light to examine it. She looked at the animal, no the creature, that was staring right at her and it looked at peace, happy even. It gave her a wolfish grin before it transformed right before her eyes.

A man stood in it's place. He was heavily scarred and looked like wind might knock him over. He smiled at her and kissed her brow before hugging her tight. She wasn't sure what to do here. A stranger, a monster, one who almost killed her was hugging her. She wanted to pull away but her instincts her very being said this man was safe. That he was family. No. That wasn't the word that was hard wired into her brain. Pack. This man was pack. Her Alpha. She hugged him back and when she was released from his grasp she whined in the back of her throat. He sat down next to her and examined the wound before pulling her close.

"It's healing up nicely. It won't scar and the Bite was successful." He told her.

It was odd but she knew what he was talking about. Like the information was coming to her from thin air. He was her alpha and she was his Beta. His second in command. He was in her mind. That was how she knew these things he was telling them to her telepathically. Her mind was filled with everything she needed to know in an instant, including the fact her parents were hunters. She thanked the man who she learned to be Peter Hale and gave her Alpha a hug. He warned her against the treachery of her family and told her to find a safe place. Somewhere she could stay while she learned control. He told her about the fire, about how his strength was diminished while he healed, that it was why he couldn't train her himself. He was about to say more when they heard people. They were calling Allison's name and running through the woods. Peter looked at her and then in the direction the people were in.

He told her to get someplace safe, before they caught her, that if they did they'd know and kill her. She nodded before taking off into the woods. The faster she ran the faster the people looking for her seemed to follow. It was like they moved in tune with her. She had just made it to the edge of the tree line when her dad called out to her. He was maybe six feet behind her and had a gun in his waistband. He slowly moved toward her and Allison's fear forced her first transformation. She growled and moved further away in an instant. Her dad looked upset, scared himself even, but not dangerous, not like he was going to fire his gun at her. So she stopped. She willed herself to turn back and she moved a bit closer to him but still was four feet away. She looked in his eyes and saw fear. She saw fear, anger, sadness, even confusion. He took a few shaky steps forward and wrapped his arms around her. His baby girl.

"It's alright. It's okay Allison. Your my baby girl it's okay, we'll get you somewhere safe. Just until we figure out what to do. We'll work it out and bring you home baby." He whispered as they hugged.

They made their way to Chris's SUV and climbed inside while they talked about options. Everyone from Danny, to Lydia was brought up as possible solutions. But the first person that came into her mind was Stiles. True she had only met him today. She didn't know him well, but he seemed like he was open to the weird and strange. Like he might believe this without much effort on her part. The problem was the Sheriff. If she could convince Stiles to keep it from him, if she could get him to agree, she'd be safe there for awhile. She voiced her opinion to her Father. But he didn't like it very much.

"Stiles dad. Stiles Stillinski is the perfect person to ask. He is open to the weird and strange he won't tell anyone and he'll protect me if necessary. He's who I want to ask." She said.

"That's a great idea in theory Allison, but his dad is the Sheriff, if he finds you and discovers this it's all over. Who knows what he'd do. You could be shipped to some lab somewhere." Her dad pointed out.

"Stiles will keep me hidden. I know he will. I don't know, the way he looked at me. He looked like he would protect me if he needed to. He is the one dad, I'm sure of it." She replied.

Chris shook his head and sighed before nodding. His daughter was right. That boy. Something about him screamed protective and he was sure that she'd be safe with the boy. If they could keep it from the Sheriff they'd be fine and everything would work out. But he still worried if anything happened. If this failed best case scenario is she was experimented on, worse case she was killed on the spot. He cleaned up the the blood the best he could and began to drive. He was slightly curious about this new development. Who was his daughter's Alpha? Was he tame or feral? Did he kill people? Did he treat her with respect, was she going to be some breeding instrument? All Allison said was that her Alpha was weakened for some reason and couldn't train her himself. That brought this list shorter. There weren't very many people that were injured in the public record. Only one fit the bill.

The Hales were the Beacon Hills pack. They had always followed by the rules, they had never killed a human. There had been the unfortunate issue with Derek and his human girlfriend Paige when he was a teenager but it hadn't been the boy's fault. She had been dying anyway. He tried to help her. Then there was the unfortunate entanglement Derek had with his sister Kate. It had led to the death of all but Derek, Peter, and Laura. Peter was the only one injured in the fire or any other way for that matter. This meant that he must be his Daughter's Alpha. This was a slight comfort to Chris because of his more personal history with Peter prior to his marriage to Victoria. He'd take care of his girl and the Peter he remembered didn't have a violent bone in his body. He'd uphold the laws and would follow the guidelines of the code. He just hoped to god he was still the same Peter he remembered. All he knew for sure was that he wanted to talk to Peter as soon as possible. But for now he needed to get his girl to safety.

/**_T_**h**_e_** D**_e_**v**_i_**l**_ W_**i**_t_**h**_i_**n\\

Stiles got home from school with a feeling of dread he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was amiss. He made his dad a plate of a healthy dinner and wrapped it for him and put it in the microwave. His clothes were covered in dirt and ketchup from lunch and he reeked of sweat. He shrugged off his clothes and let them fall to the ground before tossing them inn the wash with a few other things and starting the load. Turning on the spot he left the wash room and headed up the stairs clad in a pair of tight boxers and socks, his mind set on taking a shower before he made himself something to eat. Closing the door to the bathroom after going inside he took of his socks and slid his boxers of his long slender legs. As they pooled at his feet he stepped over them and into the shower.

His shower off his room was odd. It had special reflective tile on the wall like a mirror. He looked at his reflection and wasn't that impressed with what he saw. His hair was matted with sweat and dirt after another teen slammed it into the ground. Usually he was able to get a ride home with Lydia or Danny and they were all too happy to do it, but today they had doctor appointment s and a coffee date. This forced him to use his jeep this morning and unfortunately for him when they left a group of four guys jumped him and roughed him up pretty good. His skin was a decent white but had purple and blue blotches forming on it. His face was slightly bruised but nothing a little concealer wouldn't fix. It was a trick he learned from his late mother when the bullying got real bad in elementary school. He was average size in every sense of the word in his opinion but according to the few girls he had fooled around with he was selling himself short in that department.

His chest was developed but lean. He had a four pack from Lacrosse but he wasn't ripped like Jackson Whittemore. His legs were long and slender. His eyes were a nice color, and his hair. Well his hair was the one thing he wanted to change. He didn't like the sandy brown color. He was more a fan of vibrant colors. But he wasn't rich like his friends and he didn't like asking for things from them. Although Lydia had bought him a 'more suitable' wardrobe as she put it. His dad did his best but being Sheriff didn't quite cut it. But she got him decent clothes. Designer clothes that Stiles had outright refused but she had none of it. She had forced the issue and he was no match for her furry, no one he had ever met was though. He was usually dressed in the more modest outfits that weren't as rich. Things like Hot Topic, or American Eagle. But she swore that if he didn't wear every brand at least once a week she'd kill him.

Lydia was a piece of work sometimes but she was his best friend, a life saver. When Stiles looked at the clock in the bathroom he realized he had been in the shower for an awful long time. He finished his shower and got out deciding on a Hollister outfit and flip flops. The boxers were purple with a black waist band and the shirt was a crimson color, the jeans were skinny style and dyed. He looked rich. It always made him feel like he owed her in some way. He took one last look in the mirror before he went to fix his dinner. Danny had stocked the fridge because he ate there a lot and felt bad for eating their food. So he took out a fillet and put it in the broiler but while he was cooking he was disrupted by a knock. He knew it couldn't be either of his friends. Lydia was still at the cafe for her coffee date and Danny was still at the doctor. Stiles didn't know who to expect, but he definitely didn't expect who it actually was.

"Hey sorry to drop by so late but I have a problem. Can I sty with you for awhile it's an emergency." The girl said.

It was the new girl Allison Argent.

Author's Note 2: Once again Cliff hanger. I'm bad with those. So read, review, and follow so you don't miss the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So I don't know when this will actually get posted, I hope today. But it's a busy day for me so I highly doubt it'll work out like I would like. I'm going to have a lot more time to work on this than I had thought (Cause my other major story has one more chapter) so I thought I'd get to work on this. Here is chapter four. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Warnings: Swearing, Sex, Violence, Major Character death, more death, some evil characters that are good, BAMF!Allison and BAMF!Stiles later on. BAMF!Lydia but that's not new...

Plot: Takes at least one plot element from each season and runs with it. This covers seasons one and two and the sequel will cover three and four. Season One plot point: Alpha Peter Accepted. Kate Argent Accepted. Season Two Plot Point: Gerard Argent Accepted. There will be original plot stuff mingled in and character arcs will be handled differently. Yes the three mentioned plot points will be included but will be dealt with differently. This is an AU.

Summary: After Peter messes up biting Scott he seeks another. A pretty little brunette who's new in town. How will a Werewolf Allison effect everything else? With Demons, Werewolves, Banshees, Druids, Vampires, Alpha Packs, and crazy family drama abound anything can happen in Beacon Hills CA.

**T**_h_**e **D**_e_**v**_i_**l**_ W_**i**_t_**h**_i_**n

Chapter Four- House Guest

Stiles stood on his front stoop conflicted and confused. He wanted to let the girl in he really did, but something seemed off. Could this be the thing that had him on edge all day? Was something wrong with Allison? He had a lot of questions from things like why, how long, why me, are you okay, are you going to kill me in my sleep if I say yes. The usual. As he looked closer at the girl he noticed blood. A lot of blood. He was starting to feel nervous but forced himself to calm down. The blood might be hers right? Oh god that was even worse than the alternative. Who had attacked her and are they looking for her, could they hurt Stiles or his dad? His thoughts went on and on as he stood with his door wide open. She had long since lost the hopeful look she had. Probably thinking Stiles was going to say no and preparing for the rejection.

"Can I at least come in and attempt to explain?" She asked her eyes begging him to at least hear her out before saying no.

He stepped aside and let the girl in, briefly noticing for the first time that it was raining, meaning that he had let the girl stand outside getting soaked while he thought about helping her. She was dripping from head to toe in water and he gave her a couple towels and a dry set of Lydia's pajamas. She took them appreciatively and changed in the downstairs bathroom before sitting down to explain everything to Stiles. She began with leaving school, then she moved on to the awkward conversation with her mom, and then to the boy who Stiles supplied the name Scott for ran off. She described the creature and it's howl that shook the forest, before finally, she described being bitten and waking up. She told him of Peter and the bite, how she was a werewolf and why she couldn't go home for awhile. Stiles for his part nodded and listened it wasn't the weirdest thing he had heard someone say.

He was quite as she finished her tale. He didn't exactly know what to think. She didn't seem crazy to him, could that mean she was telling the truth? Could this stuff really exist, could he have finally gotten the answer to his dreams? Perhaps this was what he needed to spice up his life. The normality was wearing his masks down. His friends tried to help but his depression was bigger than them. Bigger then himself. Perhaps this girl, no this werewolf, could help him where his friends could not? Regardless of that he couldn't just let her sleep outside so he agreed. He even went to prepare the air mattress in his room. His dad couldn't know she was here so, as awkward sharing his room would be, it was the only option. He pulled the mattress out of storage and set it up in his room before returning to show Allison to the room.

"My dad can't know your here so this is my room. You can take the bed and all use the air mattress. There is an private bath through the door over there and it can only be accessed through this room. It should be safe for you to use without him catching you. You can barrow one of Lydia's outfits from the closet over there for tomorrow, she had her own installed. She's here a lot." He finished lamely as he showed her around the room.

"But I couldn't take your bed. I showed up here begging to stay. I barely know you. To kick you out of the bed wouldn't be right. I'll take the air mattress." She replied pausing before voicing her next thought. "I didn't know you and Lydia were a thing, I mean your relationship must be serious if she has her own closet." Allison finished.

"Oh, no Lydia and I are just friends. Her parents are away a lot on business so she stays here to avoid her huge empty house. I used to have a bit of a crush but it passed after I got to know her. I mean I love her to death but she's really high maintenance. Danny has a closet too, his is just in the hall cause there wasn't enough space in here." He paused biting his lip as something new came to mind before speaking again. "I just realized you might want a shower. Um Lydia has some more girly choices on supplies in her closet. She also has some um personal hygiene supplies in there. So I'll be down stairs grilling fillets when your done and I'll give you privacy" He finished as he made his way out of the room.

"Thanks!" She called after him before turning her attention to the room. She did feel dirty, but she also didn't want to use Lydia's things without her permission so she went to the bath room and climbed in the shower without them. She saw Stiles supplies and decided to just use the Axe brand stuff in the shower already. Based on what she knew she was positive he wouldn't mind. She turned the water on and sputtered as she was hit with the cold spray. She realized with everything else he had covered Stiles hadn't explained how to use the shower. She sighed as she began to get used to the cold water and began to mess with the nozzle. She tried to move it more over to the warm side, but the handle was flaky she barely moved it an inch or two before it got stuck. She let out an aggravated scream of frustration causing a person who she assumed was Stiles to run towards the room.

"Allison, are you alright? I heard you screaming down stairs and thought something might be wrong and...your in the shower...I just barged right in and your in the shower...Um... well are...are you alright?" He mumbled out.

"It's alright, I guess it did sound bad huh? Well um since your in here do you think you could fix the shower? The handle isn't wanting to turn properly." She said wrapping the curtain around herself like a towel.

Stiles looked at her closely as if to see if she was sure before coming forward. He leaned down and showed her that the handle had a trick. You had to pull up just slightly while turning the handle or it wouldn't move. He looked up at her as he spoke and all he could think as he spoke was how beautiful she looked. He finished explaining and lingered a moment before he left to finish the steaks and let her finish up. As he left, Allison unwrapped herself and repeated the actions Stiles had performed and with a sigh of relief indulged herself in the warm spray. Another sigh leaving her lips as the warmth wrapped around her body like a blanket. She stood under the spray a few moments longer before picking up soap and starting to scrub at the muck covering her porcelain skin. She cleaned the remaining blood from her wound watching it flow down the drain.

She looked over the various wounds and scraps. She noticed the laceration on her sternum and a gash on her lower stomach. Her feet were cut up pretty badly from her trek through the woods even though she had been wearing shoes something had torn them to shreds. She sighed and messaged the shampoo suds into her long brunette hair before flipping it over her head and scrubbing the suds from her head. The shampoo smelled decent enough but she couldn't place the scent itself. She shrugged before looking at the body was she had used and sniffing at it. It smelled kind of like chocolate she noted before turning the bottle around and seeing the name. Dark Temptation. What an odd name for a body wash and shampoo. She rinsed the rest of the soap from her body and stepped out of the shower and began to towel off before replacing the pajamas back on her body.

After leaving the bathroom she took a moment to look around the room. His room was just like she imagined it would be after meeting Stiles just once. Posters of old TV shows and movies decorated the walls and a collector's edition of most of them on dvd rested on a shelf that was dusted and maintained regularly. Allison was in awe. A lot of these were things she watched herself, sure she was rather popular in school but she was also strong with the force so to speak. The mere idea of the Sith intrigued her. She also saw older shows like Star Trek and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. As well as a spin off called Angel. She looked at the TV and saw the menu for an American Werewolf in London. She giggled to herself before she slipped on the tattered remains of her shoes and went out the door. The hall went both ways so she went left.

The smell of steak was strong as she followed her nose down the stairs and into the kitchen. Stiles was grilling on one of those indoor grills that are built into an island counter. Her nose perked up and she felt her stomach growl from not eating since lunch that day. Stiles put together Allison's plate and handed it to her before making his own and sitting down to eat at the kitchen island. She asked about his dad and Stiles explained that he had made his dad a healthy dinner before she got there and she nodded. The first bite of her steak made her taste buds explode in pleasure. She had never tasted steak this good. As she ate they were quiet and she let herself gaze around the house, or what she could see of it from her seat at the island. It was way more fancy than someone on the police department's payroll could afford.

"Lydia redid the kitchen and added on the private bath if that's what you were wondering. She even did the closets. She pretty much lives here and made it feel more like home. The steak is fillet so that's why it's so thick and juicy. Danny stocks the fridge, well they take turns since they eat here too more often than not. They're more like my family than friends." Stiles explained as if reading her mind.

"Is that who you use those fake smiles on? Your surrogate family? I noticed you used one on me for a second earlier but it turned genuine at the last second." She said pausing seeing him tense up before backtracking. "It's not my business I'm sorry I asked. I'm not entitled to an answer. I'm sorry I over stepped my boundaries after you were nice enough to open your home to me." Allison said going back to her food.

"It's fine. I've struggled with severe depression since my mother Claudia died when I was young. I never quite recovered from it. I try to smile and act like I'm okay and that's what they want to see so that's what they see. I was just taken aback that someone noticed. Truth is I don't think I'll ever be okay again, but when I met you I knew something was different like you would understand so I was happy to share with you." He explained as he ate.

"I guess it's because I wear those masks too. I knew my parents were hiding something from me since I was small. It caused me to have a very lonely childhood with all the moving. It caused a rift between me and my parents as well. It was the bite that prompted my dad to finally tell me are family were hunters. That it was why I wasn't safe at home right now, not till I learn control he had said." She replied.

They sat there talking for what seemed like hours before returning to his room to watch a movie. It was about half way through the Phantom Menace that Allison fell asleep picture of a brown haired boy dancing behind her eyes and even in sleep she felt like everything would be okay for the first time in months.

Author's Note: So chapter four ends with Allison settling in at Stiles house and it seems as though maybe, just maybe, the two teens might understand each other. But in the trials ahead will that be enough or will it become something more? Keep reading to find out.

Author's Note 2: Spot a error I missed? Think I could improve on describing something or characterization? Feel free to leave a constructive suggestion on what I could do to improve. Out right flames however will be ignored and reported.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So I had a really big Holiday party and didn't get to this as quickly as I could have. I won't lie. I blew it off cause it was Christmas. I feel bad and stuff so as an apology and a belated Christmas gift to all of you, here is the next chapter.

First: Thanks too: Tablearepasser, Supernena25, maddypaddy, laneybug318, honeycomb bee, bluekat5, Helios7406, Garso, and 0809m for following this story. I would love to hear from all of you!

Warnings: Figured I should announce this now. This story will contain extreme violence, some detailed sexual situations, some gore, some graphic depictions of torture, and minor slash between side characters. If any of these things disturb you, click the back button while you can.

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any break downs of ANY sort that occur as a result of material from this point onwards. People who are sensitive to torture or gore should exit now, failure to do so may result in triggering and or loss of supper and appetite.

Chapter Five- Remember When?

Peter Hale. He had a string of really bad luck in the past ten years or so. Down right rotten luck some may say. He was forced to live in the woods. Keep his improving health a secret from the rouge hunters known as the Argents. He had barely escaped with his life from the fire that all but decimated the Hale pack. He spent his time after he woke from his coma searching out the people responsible for the tragedy, and oh upon hearing the perpetrator was of Argent blood. His grief at the mere thought almost out weighed his loss. The name Argent was legend for their skills as hunters yes, but also for something else. Their beauty. Wolves easily fell under their spell. Peter himself had not even been immune, his feelings easily taken with a particular Argent. So to hear that the family of the one he loved most cost him his own. It was almost too much.

He watched the same happen to his nephew. Siblings as things turned out, although how was Derek to know? He was young, foolish, a slave to his hormones and to her. Her name was Kate and she was a beauty. She had chestnut colored hair that fell slightly past her shoulders her body had decent curves to it Peter would give her that. She had his nephew wrapped around her little finger the second they met. How was Derek to know she was crazy, a Sociopath even? He couldn't have known and Peter himself was too wrapped up in her sibling, her brother Chris. He was classically handsome, dashing even. He took up all Peter's spare time as short as their secret liaison was. Once Gerard caught wind it was all over. It was only two days later when Peter was disfigured and his family killed. So when he heard of the perpetrator in the Argent family he snapped he was sad to admit.

He killed maimed and tortured to discover which member it had been to wipe out a pack. Without cause, without care that their were humans there as well. The screams still haunted his dreams as his blood caked claws ripped through a warm chest cavity. His musings on his new found knowledge cut short by loud screams of agony pouring from the mouth of his prey. The part of his subconscious that knew right from wrong, the true Peter was screaming for his beast to stop. Trying to relay that this wasn't the way. But he wasn't yet healthy enough to maintain control. The man on the ground crying for mercy as Peter's claws grasped at his entrails was the newest lead. The only one who could give him the second name. He knew their were two hunters who orchestrated the attack. Kate and one other. His claws dug into the entrails bringing fresh screams from the man's hoarse throat.

"This can end. Your suffering I mean, I could end it. But I need that second name from you Lester." Peter growled in the man's ear.

"I...I..I can't they'll kill me...Please..." Lester gasped.

"Oh no dear Lester I'm going to kill you. All that's up for debate is the how and how quickly. So tell me. Do you have what I need Lester?" He asked his voice as soft as silk.

"It's...It's...V-V-Victoria Genevieve...Kate Argent and Victoria Genevieve." Lester rasped.

"Thank you Lester you have been most informative indeed. Goodbye." He replied his claws ripping right through the entrails dragging the mans heart out through the opening cover Peter's face in blood. His tongue slithering out to taste the crimson liquid.

He sighed. The taste was excellent. The information was enraging however. Victoria Genevieve was the second hunter involved in the fire. The very same Victoria who was now known as Victoria Argent. Chris's wife. He looked at the crumbled body of the man he had killed and felt regret deep down at what he had done, no at what he had to do. He had to protect to avenge his fallen pack. He stalked his way into the forest to a place where he and Chris often met during their brief affair. He needed to feel close to him now even only for a moment. Actually finding Chris there however, that had truly surprised Peter. He looked the same still as dashing and handsome as ever but his expression was different, harder. They simply gazed at one another for a moment. Each afraid to make the first move or say the first word terrified of what the other might do.

"Peter." Chris said softly.

"Hello Chris. It's been awhile." Peter replied.

"Yes. Five years or so give or take. I missed you. I visited you every day but they said you's never wake up. Guess that's wolf healing for you." Chris said.

"I guess so." Peter said evenly.

"I know it's you Pete. I know your the one dropping bodies and it has to stop. It needs to stop before my family has to stop you. After Allison it's all I can do to hold Victoria back-" He began before being abruptly silenced by Peter appearing an inch from him.

"Don't speak her name in front of me. That bitch who cost me my family!" Peter growled at him.

"I don't know what you mean but don't call my wife such a vile name." Chris replied.

"Oh you don't know do you." Peter spat before he continued. "Your sister Kate and wife Victoria set that fire Christopher. I found proof, the arsonists they hired and paid off talked. Before I killed them of course as is permitted by the laws. Unprovoked bloodshed is able to be settled by death of the offenders correct?" Peter asked.

Chris was quiet as he went over the information in his mind. He wanted to deny it. To say his wife and sister hadn't done this unspeakable act. To say they weren't capable of something so cruel as to wipe out a pack for no reason humans and all. But he knew they were. The timing made sense as well they had always been close and around that time it was even worse and they were secretive on top of that about what it was they were planing. He dropped to his knees tears of anger and regret coming to his eyes. Not only had he abandoned his one true love but his wife and sister had taken everything from the man. He banged his fists on the ground in anger and looked up at the person he loved and he couldn't form words. He couldn't begin to express his sorrow of what he had done, what they had done. He just looked the man in the eyes and the other man seemed to understand.

The two embraced and for them, for now at least it was five years ago again.

**T**_h_**e**_ D_**e**_v_**i**_l_** W**_i_**t**_h_**i**_n_

As morning rose over Beacon Hills and Allison stirred awake she realized they were late. School would start in fifteen minuets and she needed ten of those in the shower. She looked to her left and saw that she was on the bed and Stiles was still next to her. She couldn't stop herself from thinking how cute he looked like that. But alas she stretched and leaned over to wake her gracious host in an effort to make to school on time.

**T**_h_**e**_ D_**e**_v_**i**_l_ **W**_i_**t**_h_**i**_n_

At that very same moment two men had also woken deep in the forest. One pulled a shirt over his head as the other pulled on his shoes. Chris tied up his boots before facing the love of his life again.

"Thanks for last night Pete and...please take care of Allison. She's all I have left now." Chris told him as he turned to leave.

"Chris." Peter called causing him to turn around a moment. "I'll take care of her like she's my own and...I missed you too." He replied.

Chris smiled at Peter before he turned and made his way out of the forest and back to his car. Looking back on the night before he mentally prepared himself for what came next.

Chris had decided. He was leaving his wife.

Author's Note 2: So Merry Christmas everyone hope it was a good one. I focused on Peter and his mindset this chapter as a treat and because I was asked about it in a review. So I hope this cleared it up some. Oh and don't worry, it's back to Allison and Stiles for chapter six!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I only have about two hours to work on this so let's see if I can finish it! First time segment begins now. I was glad to hear from people last chapter. Let's see if more than two can leave reviews this time around yeah? I'd love hearing from all of you!

Warnings: Language, violence, and displayed gore.

_T_**h**_e_ **D**_e_**v**_i_**l** _W_**i**_t_**h**_i_**n**

Chapter Six- School Daze and Coffee Haze

As Allison finally pulled her blouse (Lydia's blouse) over her head they had only five minuets to get to school. As if reading her mind the water shut off in the bathroom as Stiles exited the shower. She was trying to figure out if she should exit the room or not and actually turned for the door, as the bathroom door next to her opened. His towel was in hand though luckily he came out backwards and wrapped the towel around his waist before turning. It had giving her a view of his backside but nothing more as his eyes met hers. He seemed surprised she was still in the room and was grateful that he had decided to wrap the towel around him due to the cold. Usually he didn't have the towel around his waist, and understandably, he was a tad embarrassed that he hadn't considered she might just dress in the room after he entered the adjoined bath. It was especially reasonable since the sheriff had yet to leave the house. Stiles embarrassment was stalled however when the bedroom door opened and the sheriff's head poked in.

He eyed the blow up mattress warily searching the room. He was obviously looking for a second person and he even went as far as to check the bath before sighing. Allison's breath hitched a bit fearing she'd be discovered as she breathed in and out deeply from inside Lydia's very cramped closet. The sheriff walked passed the closet once again seeming to just realize that his soon was in just a towel before apologizing and exiting the room to allow him to dress, but not before saying they'd talk after he got home from work tonight. Allison finally exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding before exiting the closet and gesturing toward the door and then the window. Now Stiles wasn't good at reading motions but he gathered she was wondering if his dad would be a problem if she used the door. If so it seemed she was indicating she could use the window. So after a few seconds he nodded at the window figuring the risk of her being caught on the stairs too great to chance.

After making sure she hadn't harmed herself on the way down Stiles exited his room and descended the stairs. He stopped by the kitchen and grabbed two snack bars before heading out the door waving bye to his father on his way out. Allison was found already in the passenger side of his jeep and they had two minuets before the first bell. The engine was started and they drove off unaware of the sheriff's watching gaze following the jeep until it was out of sight. The elder Stillinski shook his head as he eyed the girl he hadn't seen before. How had he missed her in his sweep? Was she even in the house at all, or had they met up at the jeep to ride to school? He found it unlikely she had gotten passed him and since there weren't any other options on where she had gone or came from he figured they must just be car pooling. Never the less, he hadn't met this girl, that combined with the air mattress and the way she suddenly appeared in the jeep didn't sit well with him. Who ever she was. He was going to find out one way or another.

The Devil Within

The two teens made it to school and were a full ten minuets late. Normally that didn't happen considering how small the town was, but construction, which they never really had much of, had delayed them. It had also gotten them both a lecture from their first period teacher. First period passed by like a blur but the really drama started in the halls between first and second. Rumors were flying like wild fire. The entire student body was a buzz about the new girl who had just started the day before. She had shown up to school with Stiles Stillinski and the gossip hounds were eating it up. Rumors from her and Stiles knowing each other prior to her moving here, to her being a slut and already getting into his pants were surfing the school. Lydia for her part just glared with her cold eyes at the onlookers who were eying her newest project like meat. She put her arm around Allison's shoulder and led her away from them and over to her locker and the rest of the group.

It seemed they had decided to stick to her like glue during school hours to keep the vultures at bay. Hence why everyone was standing around Allison's locker while she grabbed her books. Lydia eyed the blouse she was wearing knowingly. The other two boys may not have recognized the stylish cardigan, but Lydia always knew her clothes when she saw them. She also knew that this meant Allison had indeed been with Stiles last night, the reason however didn't matter to the strawberry blonde, because in truth she knew it wasn't her business. Lydia smiled knowingly at the brunette but in that smile was something else. That smile also said that her secret whatever it may be was safe with her. It wasn't until next period when he sat next to her that Jackson got a look at the cardigan and realized who's it was. To his credit, the boy who wasn't super bright kept his mouth shut. He merely did as he was supposed to and kept an eye on her to make sure no one bothered her.

Third period was spent with Danny. The Hawaiian boy was quiet but he smiled at her and when she found herself without a text book he scooted closer and shared his own. That was when he noticed the cardigan that he had seen Lydia wear once or twice. He also recalled that it should be in Lydia's closet at Stiles house. The smile didn't leave his face as he pointed out things she had missed every so often. The brunette was still an enigma to him, but he was certain that she'd be around for a long time. He also spent a decent portion of the period wondering what else the new girl would bring to their circle. It was obvious Stiles and her had hit it off and were fast friends, and Lydia really liked her as well. He himself was even fond of her already and he hated most of the people Lydia liked besides Stiles and Jackson. She had made an impression on Jackson as well. He didn't know what was said between them last night during their conversation but the jock had told Lydia he wanted to publicly break up. Their brake up was to happen the next day. He suppose he'd just have to watch her a tad more.

By lunch the whole school knew that Allison Argent was now off limits to rumors, bullying, taunting, or teasing of any kind. She was now an official member of Lydia's posse and she found herself at the middle table surrounded by people staring at her as she ate with her new friends. She laughed as Stiles cracked a joke about star wars and giggled appropriately when Danny mentioned he had a crush on the bar tender at the Jungle. She was fitting in and for the first time in her life she felt like she had a group of true friends. Like she might have finally found a place she belonged. The group ate in peace as she desperately tried to figure out what the food they were eating actually was. She finally expressed her confusion over the meal and chuckled when Lydia gasped out 'Fuck if I know' between laughs. The entire table was now laughing while the rest of the cafeteria eyed the group with a hint of confusion and fear. They laughed before the bell rang signaling lunches end and Lydia mentioned they should all meet for coffee after school and as they walked to last period Allison found her self agreeing without a second of thought.

The Devil Within

Last period had passed without incident and Allison found herself yet again wishing she hadn't decided to take AP Chemistry. Allison knew as she climbed out of Stiles jeep at the coffee shop that this was Lydia's attempt to find out details on why she was wearing something from Stiles home. Oddly enough though she didn't mind sharing part of the story with her new friends. They had agreed on a story before even entering the coffee shop and she sat down next to the red head feeling completely at ease. As she expected they would the questions didn't take long to come up; although they didn't get mentioned once until after the entire group had arrived and were sitting down drinking their respective beverages. Lydia had even insisted on paying and grabbing everyone a pastry as well and, as one expected, the red headed heiress didn't speak until her mouth was clear and her pastry had vanished.

"So Allison. I don't mean to pry, and feel free to not answer if you don't want to. But I was wondering why you spent the night with our Stiles?" Lydia asked. She seemed genuinely curious, there wasn't even a hint of judgment in her tone.

"I suppose it was the blouse. I didn't feel right wearing your things but Stiles insisted you wouldn't mind and I am so sorry-" She began but was cut off when Lydia raised her hand.

"Allison. Honey. Trust Stiles at his word, cause he knows me better than anyone else does. I don't mind I was just curious about the why." Lydia replied. A look of relief flashed on Allison's face as she realized she wasn't mad.

"I had car trouble last nigh, well my parents did. I was stuck in the rain and my dad suggested I stay with a friend while he get's the car fixed. He managed to get me to Stiles house and get home before it died completely. So until the car is fixed they can't drive me to school so Stiles kindly let me stay there while this is sorted. It shouldn't be more than a week." Allison said calmly. Her voice was steady and while half of it was the truth, she doubted that any of them could tell the other half was a lie.

"Well that certainly explains the cardigan. You poor thing! You must have been sopping wet when you got there. Feel free to access my closet whenever you need. It's fully stocked." Lydia replied looking sympathetic. Allison instantly felt a pang of guilt.

"Thanks for that. All my clothes are still packed from the move so, even if I could get home I'd have problems locating them. I'll make sure to have anything I wear dry cleaned and to pay to-" Allison was once again cut off by Lydia's hand.

"Nonsense. What are friends for Allison? It's the least could do for you in this time of need. I'm just surprised the Sheriff is alright with you being there. It took him forever to believe me and Stiles were platonic enough to let me stay over and I can tell from the guilty look on your faces that he has no idea your there." She finished with a smirk.

"I was going to ask officially tonight at dinner but he did almost catch her this morning. He was suspicious when he found the air mattress down and if she hadn't hid in your closet, she would have been found for sure." Stiles said sheepishly. This only caused Lydia's smirk to grow wider.

"Well if it's a problem you can stay with me. My parents are gone for the month at a conference out of the country or some such nonsense. They would never know another person was here, and even if they did they wouldn't care. They let Jackson stay the entire month last time around, and they thought we were dating!" Lydia said with a laugh causing Jackson to mumble an indignant 'Hey!'.

The rest of the time they spent at the coffee shop went smoothly and they parted ways without incident. All the while she couldn't help feeling guilty about the lie. After voicing it to Stiles he got a nod in understanding before an 'I understand but what would they say to the truth?' was her reply. She knew that she' need to tell them eventually, if only to warn them of the possible danger but she would need a way to prove it first. With that in mind they continued to drive leisurely toward the Stillinski house hold unaware of the real danger that was still at large and unaccounted for.

The Devil Within

As darkness fell over Beacon Hills fur that was stained and matted with red liquid stalked toward it's pray cowering in a corner. The wolf turned into a naked man before the cowering man's eyes and he screamed in fright as the other man grew closer to him. It wasn't even the transformation that had had scared the man so. It was the eyes. The eyes that hadn't changed when the man appeared, those bright blood red eyes were still staring into his own and it was terrifying. He backed away as much as he could until he backed against a wall lined with movie titles. The man Daniel McMillan was the building inspector that had lied and said the Hale fire was an accident those years ago. Peters claws grew and he ripped at the mans throat and chest and as the claws sank deep into his skin more crimson spewed forth from Daniel's body. The man couldn't even scream as he began to grew weak, as the color left his skin making it a pale white, as the life left his eyes, as the man died right there.

Peter eyed the gory display internal organs half out of the body. Blood covering movie cases in the isle. He also couldn't bring himself to care very much. True the loss of human life was sad, but in his mind it was needed. After all didn't the end justify the means? He shifted back to a wolf just as the bell on the door rang and he moved out of sight watching as a blond boy called for someone. Jackson moved closer and closer to the body seeming to get a feeling something wasn't right. As he got to the body and stumbled back and headed toward his car to get out of here with Lydia who had insisted they stop here a wolf cut him off. It was a big WOLF. It wasn't normal either, and Jackson watched as it launched itself through the movie stores window. Lydia who heard the ensuing crash looked up and as she looked at it she knew it wasn't natural. She saw the blood and all she could do was scream, her screams echoed through the night sky as the wolf fled and Lydia herself fainted from fright.

The Devil Within

When the Argent family had moved back to Beacon Hills they bought a rather majestic large house that over looked a cliff. It was the symbol of beauty, yet the scene on the inside was anything but beautiful. Chris and his soon to be ex wife were arguing again and just like last time it was about their daughter. At first Victoria had been cold and aloof with the situation saying they should follow the code. The very same code that said any hunter bit must kill themselves before they turn, or be killed by other hunters if they fail to comply. Her suggestion was laughable considering what she and Kate had done was against everything the code stood for and he told her as much. To her credit Victoria acknowledged that. She even showed real remorse for what she did. She hadn't known there were humans in that house, that what she and Kate did crossed over from hunting to murder. She even said she understood Peter's vendetta.

As the reality of their daughter's situation sank in though Victoria had a change of heart. She was beside herself. One second she was fine but then it sunk in. The irony of what she felt was a punishment for what she had done in the stupidity of her youth. Her daughter, her baby girl, her Allison had to pay for her crime. After she settle down and swore to Chris that she had done what she did because she had been young and foolish, that she wanted to change, that she wanted to protect her daughter he told her what he did. After she spent a few moments doing as she did best and annualized the options she agreed that his course of action was best. Keep Allison as far from the Argent house as possible until she learned control. Until she could hide among the hunters. She unpacked the clothing boxes in what was to be Allison's room and repacked them into a suitcase before loading it into the SUV and getting in. She turned to Chris and smiled fondly at her soon to be ex husband. Such a thing odd on her face.

"Go to him Chris. I...I was wrong to try and change you. You need each other." She told him before the window went up and she headed towards the Sheriff's house.

The Devil Within

When they enter the house it was completely dark. They figured the Sheriff had turned in early since his car was in the drive way. But unfortunately for them they were wrong. The living room light flipped on to reveal the sheriff sitting in the arm chair looking more disappointed then angry. He looked from one to the other wondering who would speak first and when neither did he stood. He walked passed them into the kitchen and flipped on the lights to reveal a fully made dinner for three and was greeted by two shocked teens.

"Well are you two coming to eat or not? We're going to talk about this civilized over a nice meal." He said evenly. The two teens glanced at one another before hurriedly sitting down in their chairs looking at the Sheriff.

"So, how long has this been going on?" He asked as he put an adequate helping on each plate.

"Well sir I only showed up last night and well I needed a place to stay. I originally wanted to ask you but Stiles said you were pulling a double and I would have waited but we had school and-" She was silenced by the Sheriff's hand.

"You young lady are NOT the one I'm upset with here. So son, what do you have to say for yourself. I saw the air Mattress so I know you behaved yourselves and I heard around town that the Argent family had car trouble and couldn't drive anywhere so Miss Argent being here I understand. Needing somewhere close to school I understand, but lying to me and don't even say that's what you did. That is exactly what you did when you had this poor girl go out your window this morning instead of using the stairs. I admit. Until I saw the trampled flowers on my way to the car this morning I didn't understand how you got her out. But smuggling her out the window, having her avoid me, it says you've done something wrong even though up till then you had merely helped a friend in need. But what you did made this young woman look like a lady of the evening. What do you have to say for yourself young man? Above all what do you have to say to this young lady?:" The sheriff scolded.

"I...I'm sorry Allison. I made you look bad and that wasn't my intent. Dad I should have talked to you this morning I was late anyway. But please don't make her leave." Stiles begged his father with his eyes.

"Oh nonsense. Mrs Argent called and is bringing over Allison's clothes. She managed to barrow a car for the ride over and I told her Allison was welcome here as long as she needs." The sheriff tells them smiling at Allison pleasantly.

"Thank you sir. I really hope it's not too much trouble." Allison replied politely.

"Oh not at all. I have purely selfish motives. You see I'm hoping some of your good manners and perhaps your attitude may rub off on my son!" He joke elbowing Stiles as Allison laughed.

The three ate and joked for the rest of the meal and when the doorbell rang and Allison's mother came inside Allison offered to show her to the room. When they made it inside and they shut the door and Victoria was sure they were alone and could not be overheard she threw her arms around her daughter.

"Allison...my poor sweet baby...It isn't fair. It isn't fair that your forced to pay for my mistake." She sobbed as she hugged her daughter to her.

What do you mean your mistake?" Allison asked pulling back to look at her mother's face.

"I did something. Well me and your Aunt did something in our youth. Something unspeakable. I was just a stupid teenager young and foolish and at the time, well Kate's logic made sense. In the beginning before me and your father your father was involved with a man. Peter Hale. The werewolf that I'm sure bit you. I am sure that in his mind that's warped by his injuries and his need for justice he knew who you were. He chose you Allison. Because...Because in my youth I thought if I got rid of him I could have your father Kate convinced me that Peter was the problem. With help from her and your grandfather we set a fire. A fire that consumed the lives of almost forty people. I didn't know it at the time but have of them were human. I killed them because of jealousy. You are like this now because I was stupid and foolish. I can't live knowing what I did hurt you like this. So I'm doing what's right. I'm turning myself over to Peter. Tonight." Victoria explained.

She let go of Allison as the different emotions passed over her face. Anger, Sadness, Understanding, Horror, Disgust. It was all there and she kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving the room calling behind her.

"This is probably the last time I'll see you Allison. Just know I'm sorry. Be safe, be strong, and be loved. Don't let the young man down stairs get away. Sure be friends for now, but don't let him get away." She whispered. With that she vanished from the room and soon the house.

Allison collapsed on the bed into tears after everything she had said sunk in and that's where Stiles found her twenty minuets later crying until she couldn't cry anymore. Because at that moment she knew she wasn't just weeping for her misfortune, she was also weeping for her mother who even though she did a horrible thing ended up doing what was right. She wept for the victims of the fire as well, for Peter, and for Derek who lost their entire families and finally exhaustion over took her and she fell asleep in Stiles arms as his father watched on confused tears were still damp on her cheek.

Victoria Argent's mangled body was discovered at the crack of dawn the next morning. Her death had been long and agonizing but she died knowing what she was doing was right, she died knowing she was making the wrong she had done as right as she could. She died for justice and she died knowing hoping that her daughter would be alright and Victoria was fine with that.

Author's Note 2: So here is a double sized chapter as an apology for the long wait I hope it helps and that you enjoyed what I avoided for so long dun dun dun Plot Development!

Next on The Devil Within: With Victoria's death Peter feels at peace and begins the long road to mental and physical recovery. Allison and Chris grieve for their horrible loss. But as trouble seems to have finally ended a new threat makes it's way to Beacon hills for Victoria's funeral and old wounds long thought closed are reopened. How will Allison and Chris cope when the person responsible for all their suffering arrives to try and make peace? More over what consequences will it have as Beacon Hills once again has darkness on it's horizon.

Also: Derek finally makes his presence known and begins to train Allison in the ways of the wolf while Peter is out of commission after the physical ramifications of what he's done take there toll on his body. Stiles and Allison grow even closer as it's revealed that her stay at the Stillinski house may be be longer than they thought. Stay tuned and don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Not sure when I'm going to be getting this up but here is hoping it'll be soon. I hope all this plot junk makes sense to everyone because we're really going to get in it now! Read, Review, and recommend to your friends because I need more love and acclaim. I'm Totally Insane hahaha but seriously though more love please!

Warnings: Swearing, Violence, and gore. Possible OOC characters...

_T_**h**_e _**D**_e_**v**_i_**l **_W_**i**_t_**h**_i_**n**

Chapter Seven- Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance.

The sheriff walked around the blood stained pavement that lined the edge of the forest. His head was bowed and his eyes were gloomy. He looked down at the deceased face and felt like he was responsible for this woman's death. If he had offered her the couch, if he had said it was to late to drive over and insisted she waited until today. Maybe if he had done things differently the woman who's blood and innards stained the ground wouldn't be dead. Maybe his sons friend wouldn't have lost a mother so soon after they moved here. She and her father were all alone now. The stage of grief the sheriff was in was called Bargaining. What could I have done? Maybe if this or that hadn't happened like this. As he looked into Victoria Argent's cold dead eyes he was reminded about the part of the job he hated the most. He had to go to his home wake up his son and Allison and tell her that she'd never see her mother again.

The wounds inflicted to the woman's body were cruel and vicious like an animal. Yet they were cool calculated and methodical like whatever had done this hated this woman, like it wanted her to suffer for some reason that was beyond his comprehension. The woman was missing three fingers from the left hand and four from the right. The wet liquid at the site where the finger had been indicated they had been bitten off. The fact the blood at the site looked as though it had dried and more had formed and so on indicated this had been don over time to enhance the pain it caused. Her legs had animalistic bites up and down then and various scratches to boot. There was enough here to call it an animal attack and that's exactly what he was going to do; but privately the sheriff knew something more than human was at work here. Either that or this woman had been tortured and then fed to something before being tortured some more. The final blow seemed to be her throat being ripped out by teeth of an interesting nature. They seemed to be canine crossed with human.

As they zipped up Victoria's mangled and broken body in a black bag he turned away from the scene and made his way to his car. He highly doubted either of the teens would make it to classes today, between this and the murder at the video store it seemed his son's entire group of friends would miss today. Lydia Martin was still being checked out and her boyfriend Jackson Whittemore had been kept over night for a severe concussion. This town. His home, something was happening here. Things were changing and people were dying and it had all started with the Argent family returning to town. Kate Chris's sister had been the prime suspect in the Hale fire until it was ruled an accident. Now Chris's daughter shows up and death follows her here. Maybe he was being paranoid. The girl seemed harmless he had seen that much the previous night. The news about her mom was going to hit her very hard right now with her unable to be home. Even that seemed suspicious and he was going to check up on it and see if it checked out. Until then he had to notify her and he pulled out of the parking spot and head home.

The Devil Within

Allison Argent was woken up by her friend who had a serious look on his face. He was sitting straight up on the air mattress and it was obvious that he had also just woken up. At first she thought they were late so she glanced at the time to see to her surprise it was around lunch time. She looked at her friend again and this time she really looked. His normal cheerful mask was done this was the real Stiles that looked back at her. That alone could only mean something was horribly wrong. She racked her brain for anything that could have happened over night. Anyone that could have been seriously hurt and her mind immediately went to the Sheriff but she then saw him in the door way. His face was also grim and serious. She couldn't think her brain was fuzzy from sleep and wasn't sending signals properly yet. She then went back to what she had been considering before. She allowed herself in her groggy state to look past the Sheriff and her eyes widened. It couldn't be. That couldn't be it.

"No. No, no, no, no! No it can't be please tell me it isn't true please! No no no she can't be gone please tell me she not gone it has to be a dream please!" She begged as tears sprang from her eyes and she began to shake Stiles violently before banging her fists on his chest. "NO mom...please...please no no no please tell me no...oh god please no..." She cried slamming her fists into his chest over and over again. All the while he wrapped his arms around her. "It's not fair! No no no please no...It;s not fair.." She sobbed. Soon once her tears had been depleted she was limp in Stiles arms fast asleep and he laid her back on the soft smooth bed and let her rest.

Allison had went through a combination of Denial, Anger, and Depression all at once. Her werewolf side causing her to excel through each stage quicker than the last and finally to pass out from exhaustion. Her face had tear drops drying on it and only when he was sure she was in deep sleep and wouldn't be waking up for awhile to come did the Sheriff pull his son from the room and look at him sternly. Their eyes did battle as they locked together neither male blinking or looking away. They stayed that way for a long time. The sheriff coming quickly to the conclusion that if he wanted answers about anything that had been happening in his town they wouldn't come from his son. He still asked of course but he knew exactly what Stiles would say before the questions even left his mouth.

"What the hell is going on in this town, and what does it have to do with that girl and her family?" He asked his son evenly.

"I don't know what you mean dad. Allison is a great girl a good friend and an excellent student. I have no clue, not the slightest idea what your talking about." Stiles replied though his usual mask was absent..

"I'm talking about how people in this town, so far four people are dying. Dropping like flies with no real connection besides that family! The second victim Lester was a serial arsonist who had been linked to the Hale fire ten years ago, the third victim was a building inspector who in my opinion lied and said the fire was an accident. Now Victoria Argent is dead and she just so happens to be related to the prime suspect in the fire! I don't know what's going on but that poor girl seems to be in the middle of it. Someone is going after people involved in covering up that fire and she could be a target. Unless I have the knowledge I can't protect her so I want answers and I want them now Stiles!" Sheriff Stillinski bellowed.

"Well I don't have any answers I can give you dad! The girl upstairs just lost her mother and by all means if you want to just go right ahead and interrogate her right when she wakes up why don't you!"Stiles replied.

"Stiles whatever is happening. Whatever has come alive in this town it isn't human! I saw what it did to Victoria Argent and Daniel McMillan it was as if they were tortured ripped apart and tortured again! I am out of my depth here and unless you both are honest with me I can't even begin to know what we're dealing with or how to protect you both!" the Sheriff screamed.

Whatever Stiles was about to say died on his lips when Allison appeared at the foot of the stair crouched eyes glowing an eerie amber color. As she straightened up and looked at the sheriff dead in the eyes watching his own widen in surprise and confusion. She looked at Stiles and spoke.

"He's right Stiles. He needs to know what's happening here and how to protect those who can be protected." She pause locking eyes with the Sheriff. "Alright Mr Stillinski, what do you want to know?" She asked. Her eyes slowly fading back to normal.

The Devil Within

When Chris got the call he hadn't cried he hadn't screamed about how it wasn't fair. His ex wife had done the right thing, the honorable thing. She had atoned for her wrong the only way she knew how. His only concern was his daughter. The girl had been through a lot of shit moving from place to place for their 'work'. But as time went on things got blurry and she got used to the moving around and had stopped complaining but he still felt like he had ruined his childhood. Peter was also a concern. He was worried that Peter would begin killing innocents now that justice had been done. Perhaps he was gone, maybe the fire had broken him and the Peter he spoke to, the one he had made love with was a shadow. He had to know. He had to know who he was waiting for. If the man he loved still existed. He left the phone off the hook and went out to the SUV before he drove out to the woods.

The Devil Within

The sheriff looked at the two teens in front of him. If he hadn't seen the girl's eyes flash before him he wouldn't have believed it. He still was in shock. The supernatural. He kind of figured especially lately that there was something going on that the normal everyday people couldn't see. He watched as the girl in front of him changed her eye color at will. Or at least at times of extreme emotions as the girl explained that she couldn't control it yet. He understood now. The killings had to be swept under the rug so to speak, it was a matter of personal justice. Allison was eerie calm as she explained that her mother's murder had been justified by both werewolf and hunter code. That she understood and wasn't angry with her Alpha. She wished there had been another way yes, she wished her mother hadn't done those things to begin with, she wished she hadn't chosen death over seeking another way. But her mother had been a proud woman as the Sheriff had learned she would have never even apologized to the Alpha so her death was unavoidable. It just could have been put off awhile longer.

If that had been the case who knows how many others would have lost their lives before her. As the Sheriff listened he learned from Allison what Peter had told her through their link about other supernatural creatures and entities. Vampires which had once existed now where extinct after Werewolves and Hunters joined forces for the first and only time in history to eradicate them in the 1920s. The Banshee or Screaming Woman was a humanish creature who's scream predicted coming death. The scream was also able to either deafen or incapacitate foes both temporarily or permanently. Angels were creatures that fled earth long ago and hadn't be seen since. They had protected the balance of god and evil and were generally neutral. Demons were creatures of darkness and though the last reported sighting of on was over fifty years ago many considered they still wandered the earth. They generally caused chaos on earth and killed fur fun. But some bound themselves to a single human and somewhat merged with the human soul over time.

Some of this made the Sheriff consider his own son. He didn't want to ask because part of him didn't want to know the answer he'd receive so he let it go. But his son had changed when Claudia had died. But that was normal right? The normally happy go lucky boy had been replaced with someone who wore a cheerful mask to hide what he was truly feeling inside. The only person he allowed to see behind this mask was the werwolf girl in front of him. What else had happened to his son? Was his son human anymore, or had he encountered one of these creatures at some point since Claudia had passed? He regretted this big time but he hadn't been watching as closely as a father should. He had thrown himself into his work after his wife Claudia had passed. She had been the over protective concerned and watchful parent and the Sheriff didn't know how to be that. He didn't even know how to react to the information Allison had given him. Werewolves, Kanimas, Banshees, Demons, Ghosts, it was all real. It was all real and he had failed to protect Stiles from it.

Allison was about to continue her explanation when a car honked out front. It was a car she vaguely recognized. She promised that she'd explain more later after she went to see what the person out front wanted. She laced her boots up and waved bye to Stiles before going out to the very stylish black Camaro that was parked on the street. A handsome man with black spiked hair and green eyes sat in the driver's seat and the smile on his face as he looked at her seemed a little out of place. He was wearing designer sun glasses and the expensive looking leather jacket that seemed as though it cost more than have of her own wardrobe combined. He pointed at the door and signaled for her to get in so she opened the passenger side door and climbed inside. He seemed to give her a once over as if he was judging if she could possibly pack a punch that was even relatively decent. He removed his sun glasses and gazed at me with his big green eyes. His smile turned into a smirk and he put the car in drive. Normally she'd panic if a strange boy/man got her in his car and drove off, but this, she trusted him. They drove in silence until they pulled up to a burned and charred house.

"It took me a moment. I didn't recognize you before because we never met. But I've seen your face. Peter sent to me the night in the woods. That and the house. Your Derek right? Peter's nephew?" She asked timidly.

"Yes and your Allison Argent. The first Werewolf werewolf hunter." He smirked and allowed his incredibly white teeth to shine at her.

"Well...Ah...Well I...Ah yeah I guess, what I mean is I'm not ugh! I mean I'm not a hunter. I didn't even know about all of this till I was turned." She tried to explain as she fumbled over her own words.

"I heard. But that's not why we're here. Uncle Peter seems to think your our greatest asset considering where you come from. He wants me to train you while he finishes recovering. I on the other hand am a lot harder to impress than my nitwit Uncle. Alpha or not. I think he's wrong about you." He said his expression going blank. It actually looked sour as if he ate a lemon. He got out of the car and stood off to the side. Following him Allison felt slightly offended.

"What makes you think I'm not just as much wolf as you?" She asked getting in his face. He gave me another once over before replying.

"You look like just another Miss Popular slut to me Argent." He said eying her short skirt and criss-cross bra top and knee high heeled boots.

"Ah well. Let me show what this 'Miss Popular slut' can do hum Hale?" She replied.

Her right foot went into his face catching him by surprise, the sharp heel opening up a wound on his cheek that healed in an instant. He hit the ground on his ass his face betraying his shock as he none the less rolled into a crouch before his foot did a full sweep under hers. Allison saw it coming and jump over it kicking him in the face again mid jump. He sprawled onto his back before rolling forward and back onto his feet. He launched a punch which Allison blocked with her right arm and a kick that was misdirected by an elbow. He seemed to be getting angry as his claws appeared out of his nail beds and gashed her along the fabric of her top.

"You asshole! These aren't my clothes!" She screeched pissed about her friends top.

Her eyes glowed amber color and she round housed him in the stomach her own claws going into his neck. He curled his left hand into a fist and back handed her in the face with it. What would have been a fall turned into a double back flip as she landed on her feet and charged again. Her next kick hit his jaw and she felt it crunch as well as the heel of her boot stick into his skin. I slowed him down for less than two minuets as he snapped his jaw back into place and his fist connected with her nose. He smirked hearing it crack under his fist. But she hit the ground causing him some surprise. She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. He knelt down next to her and saw she was breathing. He realized a little to late what was happening and his head was smashed into the ground. She was on his back forcing his neck int a choke hold with it in the crook of her elbow and her other arm underneath. As she was about to release him she heard clapping from behind her as Peter rolled his way towards them in a wheel chair.

"See Derek she's good! I told you she was an ideal wolf. Her strength alone was strong before but now. Now it's incredible. I haven't seen anyone put you on your ass like that since you were a kid. Good show Allison!" He said with a laugh.

"No Uncle she cheated from the start. She said she wasn't aware of all this till you bit her, but those skills were from years of lessons! She lied and got in my head psyching me out before we even began!" Derek complained.

"Oh contrair dear nephew she only said she hadn't been in the know of the supernatural or her family. The little vixen here never said a thing about not being trained in the fighting arts. What a black belt in Karate? " Peter questioned looking at her.

"Yes Alpha. As well as some other martial arts. But what about you? Are you alright?" She asked in return looking at the wheel chair.

"Ah! She even knows how to properly address the Alpha of the pack. Not Uncle Nitwit. As for the wheel chair dear child I am just recovering from the toll all the things I've done lately took on my body. Which brings me to your mother. I'm not sorry that she faced justice for what she and the others did, but I am sorry she died for it and she won't be here for you. I wasn't myself at the time. Perhaps if I had been I would have been merciful." Peter told her. Even more so his expression said he meant it.

Allison nodded and got back in stance as their Alpha told them to go again.

The Devil Within

Kate Argent. She was an enigma wrapped up tight inside a mystery, but the one thing that was clear cut about Kate was that she had made mistakes in her youth. After hearing about Victoria's noble act to appease the Alpha of the territory for her role in the fire Kate had reflected. Kate had been upset. First off her and Victoria had been close for a long time. She always thought she would marry into the family through Chris, so when she discovered he was seeing another man her thoughts about the sister in all but blood becoming blood were dashed. That and finding out that the love of her life was the thing she had promised to hunt had pushed her over the edge. The betrayal from the man she had planned to spend the rest of her life with had emotionally broke her. She didn't even know how to begin to make amends to Peter AND Derek. She had thought about Derek a lot over the years and realized that she had handled things badly she wanted the love of her life back.

She'd do whatever she had to do. She had a couple ideas in mind already. The real tipping point was her favorite and only niece. She knew things had to change but when Chris had trusted her with the information that Allison had been bit. She knew she had to help protect her. She also knew it was the perfect time to start making amends for other things as well. After all she would make a great pack ambassador. As she drove her red Camero she felt all sorts of nostalgia for Derek's black one. She supposed the worst part though were the screams she heard every night as she tried to sleep. She could still hear them screaming, begging for help. She could still see their faces melting on to their skulls as their bodies were consumed by the flames. She wasn't even sleeping anymore. She probably hadn't slept a good decent night in over a month but she was going to fix it everything would work out for the best.

These were her thoughts on the matter as Kate drove passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Beacon Hills California.'

The Devil Within

Inside Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital Lydia Martin was waiting for her boyfriend to be released. She knew something was going on here that wasn't normal. Whatever it was is now a threat to her friends so she would stop at nothing to find the truth. But as she patiently waited for the doctors something inside of her told her something was seriously wrong she couldn't explain it. Like a dream she stood and walked into the middle of the Hospital before her eyes glazed over and a horrible ear piercing shriek erupted from her throat. As blood began to flow from her open mouth Nurses and doctors alike rushed to the screaming girl as she fell to the floor in a dead faint. The blood that had spilled from her mouth was on the floor and spelt out a eerie message. 'Death is coming'.

The Devil Within

Stiles sat along in his room talking in hushed tones. As he rocked on his bed it became clearer that he was talking to himself. He did this a lot so it wasn't abnormal especially if he was working out a problem. However this time was different. He was almost arguing with himself over a girl and how he had to protect her.

"Must protect her. She means so much to me. Can't let her down can't let her get hurt. Can't let her die. But how. How can we protect her when she won't even protect herself?" He asked himself. His question went unanswered or so it seemed. In the dim lit room you could see nothing but the shadows on the wall.

The Devil Within

As darkness fell on Beacon Hills a monstrous figure dragged two dead corpses from the woods. The bodies were mangled beyond all recognition bite marks all over and fingers missing. But the creature kept moving dragging it's food closer and closer toward the water before finally sinking into the waters depths as the moon shine down upon the creatures big sharp rows of teeth.

Flash back

Victoria Argent knew her life was at an end. Peter had ripped into her and left her to bleed to death. But just as she was beginning to welcome death. She saw something in the distance. Something so horrifying she couldn't describe it. It stalked closer and as she let out howls of agony it began to feast upon her already dying body.

Author's Note 2: So that's chapter seven and things seem to be getting weird in Beacon Hills. Just when we thought we knew what was going on too! Alright I had a lot of fun with the Derek VS Allison fight scene. But here is the deal I need more reviews. If I get some I'll release a special scene as part of chapter eight!

Next on The Devil Within: As Kate Argent's return to Beacon Hills becomes public knowledge not all are happy to see her. She has a lot of ground to cover if she wants to remain alive let alone get Derek back. Just when Allison thought the death was over and chaos had ended two new bodies appear killed in the same manner as her mother. Is Peter still killing, or is did something else kill Victoria Argent? Two new creatures have come out of the wood work and a third is still hidden as evil's grip tightens on Beacon Hills and we enter the last five chapters of season one anything can happen in this small town in California!


End file.
